1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for using waste heat resulting from a thermodynamic process, and more particularly to an apparatus and method which uses at least a portion of the waste heat to cause some degree of cooling in a portion of the same system producing the waste heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
The concept of using waste heat to provide cooling to another device by way of a gas absorption refrigerator has been well known for some time. However, the conventional apparatus and methods have not transferred (or utilized) heat produced from one part of a device or system to another section of the same device or system to provide needed cooling.
Additionally, the conventional techniques have not used an absorption gas refrigerator which uses the waste heat to compress the absorption gas leading to refrigeration upon rapid expansion. There are numerous examples of devices that produce heat in their normal state of operation. Every machine that produces a form of mechanical energy must also produce heat according the laws of thermodynamics. In many cases, this heat can be of such a level that extensive efforts must be made to cool a section of the device, otherwise the heat destroys an important function of the device.
A particular example of large heat generation is found in the operation of computers.
More specifically, large units, such as servers etc., use such a large amount of power in the course of their operation that extensive measures are required to provide adequate heat removal. Without such measures, server components, such as microprocessors and the like, would be destroyed due to excessively high temperatures.
However, prior to the recognition of the problem by the present inventor, there has been no apparatus or method for providing re-circulation of a portion of the waste heat from the device or system, and redirecting the heat to bring about local refrigeration, and in which the cold portion of the refrigeration apparatus is directed in turn to a different part of the system that requires cooling.